


Work in progress

by Fullmetalhoney



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, F/M, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalhoney/pseuds/Fullmetalhoney
Summary: You and Levi, weren't a thing, but both of you knew deep down you were.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader
Kudos: 3
Collections: Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin





	Work in progress

A knock sounds at your door, you raise your eyebrows and muster up the strength to get up and answer the door. “Levi!” shocked you continue “What the hell do you want? Why are you here?” you say as you hold tightly onto the door, effectively blocking the way into your home. 

“We need to talk” he says as he moves forward thinking you were going to let him in.

“I don’t think so” you raise your voice.

He furrows his brow but says nothing as he pushes you aside and enters your apartment anyway. You follow him and ask again “What do you want?” since he obviously didn’t intend to leave you in peace. 

“I want you! You idiot!” he shouts turning to face you. You blink in confusion utterly taken aback by his comment. You had been fighting this too long, this back and forth between you both was getting tiresome, the two of you had a complicated relationship. You both had expressed a desire to take your friendship to the next level, but had never acted on it, either he or you would chicken out at the last minute and come up with some bullshit excuse about not wanting to be tied to one person. The both of you had tried dating other people and while it hadn’t been working for you, it seemed he was having no problem. 

“Wait, what?” you finally answer. “Look we both suck at expressing ourselves so let’s just skip the part where I say no other woman will cut it for me and you say the same thing to me about other men.” He stepped closer reaching out to take a hold of your wrist and almost whispers “I want you.”

“Then fucking have me, jerk!” you counter with a sassy grin, no way he was going to get away with calling you an idiot. 

“Don’t say that unless you mean it” Levi asserted. 

You grab his shirt by the collar and lean close and whisper “Fucking take me!”

That does it, he snaps, soon your shirt is over your head and his teeth are sinking into your neck, his hands move to your waist and life you up so you have no choice but to wrap your legs around his waist. “Hold on tight love” he says between kisses, moving towards the bedroom.

“Screw the bed, let’s do it right here” you mumble, he pulls back an almost shocked look on your face, he grins wickedly and drops you forcefully onto the sofa where he began to tear off the remainder of your clothes. Once you are bare he drinks in the sight of your nude body, he smirks and flicks out his tongue and begins to trace slow circles around your navel, he stops only to start trailing kisses down your stomach, he kisses both hips and slowly runs his hands up your bare thighs, you feel his hot breath at your core, and you moan when he rakes his tongue across your folds. 

He alternates between sucking and licking your clit, your body starts to shake as you feel him thrust his tongue inside you, he repeats his motions thrusting, then sucking until you are writhing. “Fuck Levi, you are good at that” you whine as you squeeze his head between your thighs, he stops and peers at you grinning, the sight of him staring at you from below is incredibly hot. You grab his hair and pull him up, he shifts and hovers over you as you blindly fumble for his zipper. “Pants off now!”  
“In rush, are we?” he utters as he stops your hands and begins to remove his pants, and underwear. 

“Damn, straight!” you reply as you pull his head closer to kiss him hard. You feel him run one hand down your ribcage, as he takes himself in his hand to guide his cock closer to your folds. He gently rubs the tips against your slit and you bite your lip in anticipation.

“Damn that is sexy” he says as he slowly pushes himself inside you stretching you to your limit. Once he is buried inside you; you try to caress him, but he takes your hands and pins them down on the couch. You buck your hips willing him to move, he starts thrusting his hips and your head falls back as a moan escapes your lips. He lets go of one of your hands and moves it down to take a hold of your knee, he wraps his arm around your leg and pushes it to your chest so he can go deeper. His name falls from your lips as he starts to grind into you harder. While one hand grips your leg holding it in place, the other moves to your hair, he takes hold and tugs pulling your head back exposing your neck, he dives in and started pressing open mouth kisses until he reaches the spot just below your ear, then he starts to suck. 

“God, Levi!” you whisper as he starts pounding into you harder and faster than before, he digs his fingernails into your scalp and scream his name over and over. “That’s right baby, I want your neighbors to know my name!” he says, you want to reply but cannot your brain is overloaded and your mouth cannot form a coherent word. 

Suddenly he stops his movements and pulls out, you groan when you feel him leave your body, but he shifts so he is sitting up and pulls you onto his lap “Ride me” he demands as he aligns the tips of his cock with your center, you spear yourself down onto him your body adjusting to his length once more. His hands begin to roam your body caressing your breasts, tickling your ribs, and finally squeezing your ass. You feel a knot growing in your stomach, you open your eyes to look at him and notice his head is leaned back against the couch and his mouth is slightly open. You run your fingers across his jawline “Levi look at me” you petition him. His eyes pop open and he lifts his head to take you in. You smile at him as you slowly take one of his hands from your ass and move it to your center, without a word he starts to press the pad of his finger to your clit and starts to rub circles. You throw your head back and moan as you feel your walls start to contract. 

“God you look sexy like this” he says as his fingers grinds into you. “Goddamn Levi” was all you could say, the feeling of him inside your and stimulating you was almost too much.

“Such a dirty mouth” he laughs. 

“Levi” you moan as he moves to grip your waist.

“I know baby, go over” he encourages. Without another word you arch your back as you feel the knot in your stomach comes undone, a curse leaves your lips as you come down. You fall forward bracing yourself on the back of the couch. “That was satisfactory, I take it?” he jokes as he grips your chin, so you are looking at him. You nod and smile, not able to form words just yet. You feel him twitch inside you and an idea forms. You slowly slide off him and move so that you are on your knees in front of him, his eyes never leaving yours. You grip his thighs and dig your fingernails into his skin, his breath catches, and your name falls from his lips when your mouth slides onto his member. You bob your head up and down stopping only to swirl your tongue across the tip of his erection. 

He gasps and reaches up to fist a hand in your hair. You slowly take more of him in until you feel his tip hit the back of your throat, you hum and his cock jumps. You repeat your actions and start to feel his legs jerk under your grasp. “Stop, I’m going to cum” he says as he hits the back of your throat, you don’t comply, and his protest die on his lips. His hips jerk and he spills his seed into your mouth taking in every bit. Once he finishes you lift your head to look at him, his eyes are glazed over but there is a stupid smile on his face. You stand up and shift, so you are once again sitting in his lap. You lean in to kiss him and say “Satisfactory?”

He wraps his arms around you pressing your body against his before laughing “More than!” he kisses you deeply and swats your ass playfully. You giggle as he gently pushes you off his lap, he stands up and pulls you up to him, he grabs your hand and starts to lead you towards the bedroom. “Let’s get some sleep.”

“But Levi, you know you don’t sleep well in a bed.”

“I know, but maybe with you there that will change.” 

You smile as the two of you wrap yourselves up in blankets and fall asleep arms and legs wrapped around each other.


End file.
